Silver Bells
by Lilac.Kitsune
Summary: Mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes. Que lo disfruten, está hecho con cariño... Quiero Reviews. Saludos a las Kazuko RK, feliz Navidad!


_**Oneshot**_

_Silver Bells: Especial de Navidad de Rurouni Kenshin_

_**Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day**_

La calle se veía hermosa. Había sido muy buena idea pasar las fiestas en Hokkaidô… La nieve caía calma y sin prisas cubriendo todo con su manto blanco. Kaoru adornaba la cabaña que había arrendado con Kenshin. Aunque no eran muchos los adornos, se las arregló para ir dándole al pequeño living un aire festivo y alegre… Como era la Navidad.

En ese momento, pensó en él. Había salido por algunos regalos y a buscar a Sanosuke y Megumi. Ambos había decidido pasar las Navidades con los Himura para variar. "Mucho tiempo nostros dos solos,esta es una ocasión para estar con la familia", dijo Sano cuando habló con Kenshin hace unos días. Lo mismo pensaron Yahiko y Tsubame.

- Todos llegarán en cualquier minuto- dijo Kaoru, terminado de poner la estrella en el árbol de pascua.

- Kaoru- dijo Kenshin al abrir la puerta- Llegamos.

- Bienvenidos- dijo cuando vio a los tres en la puerta- Pasen, que hace frío-besó a Kenshin en los labios y a Sano y Megu les dio un apretado abrazo. Venían cargados de maletas y bolsas, por lo que Kaoru y Kenshin se apuraron en ayudarlos a acomodarse en la habitación que les correspondía.

- Los Miyohin no han llegado- preguntó Sanosuke después de haberse instalado frente a la chimenea.

- No, llegarán esta noche- dijo Kaoru que era asistida por Kenshin en la preparación de chocolate caliente para todos.

_**City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling like Christmas  
Children laughing, people passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you hear**_

- ¿Hace cuánto que no nos vemos?- preguntó Megumi, mientras bebía su taza de chocolate caliente.

- Ufff… Creo que hace dos años ya- dijo Kenshin- La última vez fue en Tokyo cuando nos casamos, Kaoru y yo, luego ustedes se fueron a Shangai… De ahí en más sólo mail, cartas y teléfono.

- Mucho tiempo, de verdad- dijo Sanosuke pensativo- Pero acá estamos y parece que nunca nos hubiésemos separado.

- Es verdad- dijo Kaoru con una amplia sonrisa.

De pronto se paró a encender el arbolito, se había dado cuenta de que algo faltaba y era que mientras oscurecía, el árbol estaba sin sus luces.

- Ahora sí- dijo cuando colocó el enchufe.

**_- _**Bellísimo Jo-chan- dijo Sanosuke- Tal vez nunca fuiste buena cocinera, pero sí te luces en la decoración.

Kaoru sonrió con este comentario. Siempre la habían hecho enojar con eso de que su mano en la cocina era peor que mala, pero esta vez fue casi como si lo extrañara.

- Es agradable tenerlos acá de nuevo, con nosotros- dijo Kaoru- Especialmente hoy que es Nochebuena… Debemos admitir, con Kenshin, que los extrañamos mucho, a pesar de todo el contacto.

- Nosotros también Jo-chan- dijo Sanosuke- Eso me recuerda que tenemos un regaloadelantado que darles… Una bella noticia… Megumi y yo…- y mirando a su esposa dijo- ¿prefieres decirlo tú?

- No, está bien- dijo ella- dilo tú.

- Megumi y yo vamos a ser padres. Megumi tiene un mes de embarazo.

_**Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day**_

Las lágrimas de Kaoru no se hicieron esperar, mientras que Kenshin abrazaba a su amigo con mucha efusión. Sin embargo, Kaoru también guardaba ese secreto. Ni Kenshin lo sabía, pero ella también esperaba un hijo y pensaba decirles a las 12 de la noche, a la hora de abrir los regalos, al fin y al cabo se había preparado para ello, comprando un pequeño paquete con ropita de bebé.

En ese preciso momento llegaron a la cabaña los Miyohin. Al ver tanta algarabía, el joven Yahiko le preguntó a todos quéestaba pasando.

- Es que Megu y Sano serán padres- dijo Kenshin evidentemente emocionado.

- Hermano- dijo Yahiko mientras saludaba a Sanosuke y lo felicitaba. En tanto Tsubame se acercó a Megumi tímidamente para abrazarla.

-Yo… te felicito, Megumi-san- dijo ella formalmente

- Yahiko- dijo Megu- Cuándo le dirás a Tsubame que no es necesario que me trate así, ya somos todos una familia y mirando a Tsubame añadió- Puedes decirme Megu o Megumi a secas, Tsubame, no es necesario tanto formalismo.

En ese momento, Kaoru y Kenshin, decidieron ayudar a la nueva pareja a instalarse en su habitación.

- Linda cabaña han elegido- dijo Yahiko al ver la pieza que compartiría con su mujer-Muy acogedora.

- Es la idea… Al fin y al cabo estaremos acá hasta año nuevo- dijo Kaoru con una gran sonrisa- Hay chocolate caliente, por si quieren algo para calentar el cuerpo.

- Oh, sí- dijo Tsubame- estaríamos muy agradecidos.

- ¿Con Malvaviscos?- preguntó Yahiko.

- Sí, sí- dijo Kaoru- me acordé perfectamente cómo es que te gusta el chocolate.

**_  
Strings of street lights  
Even stop lights  
Blink a bright red and green  
As the shoppers rush home with their treasures  
Hear the snow crunch  
See the kids bunch  
This is Santa's big scene  
And above all the bustle you hear  
_**

El pavo había estado varias horas en el horno y su aroma comenzaba a inundar la pequeña cabaña. Mientas Megumi, Kenshin y Kaoru preparaban las guarniciones para tan bella cena (cada uno tenía su receta especial), Sanosuke y Yahiko se encargaron de mantener vivo el fuego de la chimenea.

- ¿Y cómo has estado, Megu?- preguntó Kaoru

- Bueno a veces me viene mareos por lo del embarazo, pero estoy muy bien. El aire en Shangai es bueno y sano. Me gusta mucho estar allá, aparte que he podido especializarme en medicina, lo cual siempre es de agradecer. ¿Y tú?

- Muy bien- llevamos una vida tranquila ahora con Kenshin, sobre todo desde que Yahiko se convirtió en heredero del estilo Kamiya Kashin Ryû. Ahora puedo relajarme, mientras él da las clases.

Ambas rieron de buena gana.

- ¿Yahiko, dónde está Tsubame?- preguntó Sano.

- Se fue a descansar un rato- dijo él mientras terminaba de acomodar la leña- El viaje estuvo un poco accidentado. Es la nieve.

- Sin embargo, no sería una bella navidad sin la nieve¿no crees?

- Tienes razón…

- Veo que has cambiado mucho, Yahiko… desde la última vez.

- Sí, bueno tú también, Sano… Mírate, casado y a pasos de ser padre.

- La vida debe cambiar y debe fluir. Lo importante es que tus amigos queden hasta el final.

- Tienes razón- dijo el joven mientras se acomodaba en un sillón para aprovechar el brío del nuevo fuego en la chimenea.

**_Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day_**

A las 10 en punto todo estaba dispuesto para la cena de Navidad. Las copas y los platos relucían y Kaoru se veía casi de postal trasladando el pavo a la mesa. Kenshin la ayudaba llevando las ensaladas y el vino. Todo se veía espléndido. Las velas, las luces en el árbol y los regalos a sus pies. Todo parecía sacado de una historia feliz.

- Quiero hacer un brindis- dijo Sanosuke una vez que todos se habían sentado- Por los amigos de verdad, esos que están contigo siempre sin importar distancia o edad…Esos amigos que quedan para siempre. ¡Salud!

-Salud- dijeron todos cuasi emocionados.

- Bien, bien, no es para tanto- dijo Sano- La idea es sonreír, es Navidad¿ne?

En ese momento comenzó a sonar el celular de Kenshin… Eran Misao y Aoshi desde Kyoto.

- Hey- dijo alegremente Misao- Siento que no pudiéramos estar allá, con ustedes, pero prometemos que para año nuevo, sí llegamos¿bien?

- No te preocupes, Misao- dijo Kenshin, mientras todos le hacían señas para que mandara los respectivos saludos- Acá todos te mandan saludos y esperan verte luego…

- Aoshi también manda saludos- dijo ella- Nos veremos pronto feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también , Misao y mis saludos a Aoshi.

La comunicación se cortó con esa sensación de que faltaba algo por decir, pero al mismo tiempo había mucha alegría por la llamada recibida. "Los amigos siempre están con uno, aún cuando la distancia separe", Sanosuke tenía razón.

**_City sidewalks, busy sidewalks  
Dressed in holiday style  
In the air there's a feeling like Christmas  
Children laughing, people passing  
Meeting smile after smile  
And on every street corner you hear_**

La nieve era un poco más suave a las 12 de la noche, cuando los abrazos comenzaron en el cálido interior de la cabaña. El árbol parecía brillar aún más fuerte que antes y el fuego le daba ese aire familiar al lugar. Los tres matrimonios se saludaron, se abrazaron y desearon que esto volviera a repetirse una y otra vez.

- Amor- dijo Kenshin alargándole un regalo a Kaoru- Feliz Navidad.

- Feliz Navidad para ti también, Kenshin- dijo ella dándole ese regalo especial que había guardado para este momento.

- Ropita de bebé, Kaoru… Tú…- Kenshin se ahogaba de emoción, entonces él también. Sanosuke al ver lo que su amigo sostenía en sus manos, corrió a abrazarlo.

- Amigo, tú también- no era necesario decir nada más.

Megumi y Tsubame abrazaron a Kaoru, mientras la doctora le preguntaba cuánto tiempo que lo sabía y por qué no le había contado nada a nadie.

- Son dos meses ya- dijo ella enrojecida- Quería que fuera un regalo de Navidad para Kenshin, además yo me enteré hace una semana de esto… Cuando fui al doctor.

- Kaoru- dijo suavemente Kenshin mientras Yahiko y Sano lo soltaban- es el mejor regalo que me puedes haber dado- y abrazó a su esposa dulcemente, mientras todos contenían las lágrimas de emoción.

- Bueno y cuándo ustedes dos- dijo Sanosuke alegremente a Yahiko, lo que hizo enrojecer a Tsubame- faltan ustedes…

- ¡SAAANOOO!- dijo Yahiko aguantándose la risa.

Las risas del resto, sin embargo, no se hicieron esperar. Era una noche fría afuera, era cierto, pero en esa pequeña cabaña, habían tres matrimonios. Cada uno con su propia vida, cada uno con sus propios problemas. Pero, esa noche, nada importaba, excepto los amigos, las alegrías y una Navidad que después de dos años de separación, se había vuelto inolvidable.

Las risas, el calor humano y la amistad los mantenía unidos como nunca antes y como nunca antes, esa unión que tanto habían pasado juntos, era inquebrantable. Podrían pasar mil Navidades sin verse, pero sabían en su corazón, que ese momento en la vida ya los haría por siempre inseparables.

_**Silver bells, silver bells  
It's Christmas time in the city  
Ring-a-ling, hear them ring  
Soon it will be Christmas day**_

**_Soon it will be Christmas day…_**

_**¡Feliz Navidad año 2005!** **Meri Kerismasu 2005!**_

**キツネ**

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora (oneshot)**_

Espero les haya gustado este homenaje de Navidad. Está hecho con mucho cariño y aunque es en la época moderna es un poco mi visión de El Reencuentro.

La traducción de la canción es la siguiente:

_**Campanas de Plata, Campanas de Plata**_

_**Es Tiempo de Navidad en la Ciudad**_

_**Ring a ling, escúchalas sonar**_

_**Pronto será el día de Navidad**_

_**Veredas de la ciudad, ocupadas veredas**_

_**Adornadas para la ocasión**_

_**En el aire un sentimiento de Navidad**_

_**Niños riendo, gente pasando**_

_**Encontrando sonrisa tras sonrisa**_

**_Y en cada esquina escuchas_**

_**Campanas de Plata, Campanas de Plata**_

_**Es Tiempo de Navidad en la Ciudad**_

_**Ring a ling, escúchalas sonar**_

_**Pronto será el día de Navidad**_

_**Filas de Luces en las calles**_

_**Incluso del semáforo**_

_**Parpadean verde y rojo**_

_**Mientras los compradores se apuran a sus casas con sus tesoros**_

_**Escucha la nieve crujir**_

_**Mira ese montón de niños**_

_**Es la gran escena que ve Santa**_

_**Y por encima de ese ajetreo escuchas**_

_**Campanas de Plata, Campanas de Plata**_

_**Es Tiempo de Navidad en la Ciudad**_

_**Ring a ling, escúchalas sonar**_

_**Pronto será el día de Navidad**_

_**Veredas de la ciudad, ocupadas veredas**_

_**Adornadas para la ocasión**_

_**En el aire un sentimiento de Navidad**_

_**Niños riendo, gente pasando**_

_**Encontrando sonrisa tras sonrisa**_

_**Y en cada esquina escuchas**_

_**Campanas de Plata, Campanas de Plata**_

_**Es Tiempo de Navidad en la Ciudad**_

_**Ring a ling, escúchalas sonar**_

_**Pronto será el día de Navidad**_

_**Pronto será el día de Navidad…**_

Dedicado con mucho cariño a las Kazuko RK, en especial a las_ Tres Mosqueteras Nocturnas_.

キツネ (24-12-05)

PD: La canción es encontrable en E-Mule.


End file.
